


A Stray Cat

by RegulusLi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这事儿吧，要从某一个新年，Benjamin在自家公寓门口发现一只流浪猫说起。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stray Cat

Charles清清楚楚地记得那是2006年的新年，但是Jack坚持认为那是2007年，总之整件事儿吧，都包含了太多酒精和神志不清的大笑。那会儿经济还没有变差，Jack和Charles也还没有分家，Edward Thatch也还没有蓄起他那后来人尽皆知的大胡子，他们还管Mary Read叫James，她也还没有和Anne Bonny约会，而Benjamin也还不认识那个叫做Edward Kenway的小混蛋。

就说是2006年吧，小公寓里的排队从圣诞节开始就没有停止过。那时候Edward Thatch，Benjamin Hornigold和James Kidd住在下城区的一件两层楼小公寓里，而Jack Rackham技术上来说也基本住在客厅的沙发上了，还有时不时过来把那个花里胡哨的酒鬼领回家的Charles Vane。Benjamin和Thatch每天早上要跑七八个街区上班，偶尔还会把咖啡洒在干洗好的衬衫上，Ed的胡子里因为没日没夜的加班而永远存着贝果的碎屑，而James Kidd，天知道他，还是她？反正天知道James Kidd到底靠什么为生。

总之他们在经过漫长的工作和加班之后，终于在圣诞节得到了解放，这也是为什么他们的公寓会如此热闹。James坐在沙发扶手上和一位红色长发，穿着长裙的姑娘聊天，从她脸上的表情能看出那个混小子今晚八成能交好运。时间马上就要到十二点了，Benjamin拿着半杯类似于苏格兰酒或是咳嗽糖浆的东西，坐在吧台椅上看Charles和Jack吵架，而未来的黑胡子发出沙哑的，伴随着酒嗝的大笑。

“3——2——1——！Happy New Year！”欢呼声在屋里回想，人们醉醺醺地抓住身边的人亲吻，Jack亲上Charles的时候，后者挥舞着拳头看起来立刻准备揍他一顿，Ed亲了一口旁边金发姑娘的脸颊，而James俯下身深吻了那位红发姑娘，之后Benjamin笑着低下头喝着自己的咳嗽糖浆——或是威士忌，谁知道呢。

人群在欢呼，在亲吻彼此，Benjamin抬起头看着走廊。窗外是烟火的声音，从门边的玻璃只能看到雪花和黑夜，新年夜的街道上一个人都没有。但是他确确实实是听到了什么的，一种像是野猫在门口乞食，又像是送披萨的人不耐放地踢门的声音，于是他穿过接吻的人群，穿过被揍倒在地摊上的Jack，穿过长长的走廊，不知为何地深吸口气，打开门。

门口躺着一个金发的男人，或者说是个金发的男孩儿，看起来或许还不到二十岁，脸上还带着像是绒毛一样的胡茬，以及傻兮兮的笑容。

“哦老天，我们可养不起一只流浪猫。”Benjamin翻了个白眼，笑着对空气这样说。最后他只能叹口气，走过去拍了拍男孩儿的脸颊，拽着他的胳膊让软成一滩泥的家伙靠坐在栏杆上。男孩儿穿的不太多，如果这么睡在这里的话，他们一家的新年礼物将是冻僵的尸体。“嘿，醒醒，你不能睡在这儿。”

金发男孩儿努力睁开眼睛，哦老天，真是双漂亮的蓝眼睛，就像那个好看的笑容一样。Benjamin正盘算着是不是应该给他叫辆计程车，但现在大街上连个汽车的影子都没有，而他也不怎么喜欢“把一个陌生人弄进家门”这个点子。又开始下雪了，他单膝跪在地上，能感到寒气透过衬衫，甚至每一个毛孔穿透进来，这小子躺在这儿都不冷吗？

“Hey, Happy New Yaeeeeeeeeeeeeeer！”男孩儿拖长了声音，在男人反应过来之前，一个吻跌落在他的嘴唇上。一个浅浅的，几乎像是碰撞一般的吻，Benjamin愣住了，但显然亲吻他的“肇事者”并没有从酒精的效果中清醒过来，他只是笑着晃晃脑袋，鼻尖因为寒风而通红，仔细看的话一边儿的眼眶还因为谁的拳头而留着青紫的痕迹。

“好吧，好吧，小酒鬼，我去给你找件衣服，再打个电话给计程车公司，碰碰运气也不是什么坏事儿，对不？”Benjamin像是自言自语一般地说着站起来，无视了握着自己手腕的冰凉手指，虽然他不指望这位已经神志不清的野猫先生到底能不能清醒到说出自己住在哪儿。

但等他从一堆醉鬼里面找出一件足够厚的外套和手机，走到门外才发现原本蜷缩在自己门边的流浪猫已经不见了。好吧，或许这是个新年的奇迹吧？2006年的第一天的第一个小时，他从流浪猫那里得到了一个吻。

 

如果这件事儿就此打住的话，Benjamin简直要相信“圣诞夜奇迹”或者“新年夜神话”之类的屁话了。但是刚刚入春的时候，他加班到将近半夜的时候回到家，远远就看到了躺在自己门前楼梯上的金发流浪猫。

好吧，或许我改试试在门口留点儿猫粮和水。

 

“说真的，Hornigold，你该出去找点儿乐子了，上东区的鸡尾酒吧的高端女士们，或者运动酒吧的帅气姑娘，或是皇后区的Gay Bar？这么大的地方随便你选，看看你自己，老兄，你简直入魔了！”James整了整自己的衬衫领子，对躺在沙发上的男人说，还配上一个混合着不屑和嘲笑的表情——他的那个表情简直炉火纯青。

“我没有入魔，非常感情，我只是…放松一下。”Benjamin脸朝下趴在沙发上，闷声闷气地回答：“这是我三个礼拜以来的第一个休息日，就让我好好地……”

“好好地在沙发上死一会儿？随便你，不过听我句劝，亲爱的，好好找个妹子或是小哥，随你选，吃一顿晚餐，喝上一杯，然后爽快地来一发。老天，你的名字里面可是有个Horny的，老兄。”不等Benjamin发出一点儿反驳的声音，雷厉风行的James Kidd已经甩门而去。

“……Fuck You。”缓缓走上升迁之路的Benjamin HORNYgold发出长长地叹气声，并且再次试图劝服自己，他并没有在等那只他半收养了的酗酒流浪猫。

好歹那是只性感的酗酒流浪猫。

 

“今天我们是来庆祝的，好吗？别愁眉苦脸的。”Edward Thatch拍拍他的肩膀，打开车门。“我简直不知道你干嘛这么愁眉苦脸的，享受当下，伙计，更别说你刚刚获得了升职，别像个思春期的小姑娘一样！”

好吧，他们是来庆祝的，Edward上个月刚刚升职之后，他也在这个月获得了升迁，而且他们刚刚发现住在一起三年多的James Kidd其实叫做Mary Read——两个大男人因为自己从没发现而疑惑了很久，说着的？跟一个妹子住在一起三年多，居然没有发现对方是个妹子。

Just guys being guys，Mary搂着新年时见过的红发姑娘，耸耸肩这么说。

“我看我们的Benjamin终于恋~~~~~爱~~~~~了，是不是，Charles？”Jack一把搂住他的肩膀，这弄皱了他的西装外套，但Benjamin只是松了松自己的领带，什么都没有说。这是间不错的小酒吧，有点儿西部风格，音乐没有那么大声，也没有那么多疯狂的人在里面尖叫。

“Howdy.”Ed一推门，就听见里面的酒保带着浓重的澳洲口音冲他们打招呼，Benjamin愣住了，那个声音，他基本每几个礼拜都能听到的声音，只是没有了那个醉醺醺的上翘尾音，带着笑意的声音甚至有一点儿陌生。

“Hey！先来一轮龙舌兰Shot，我们再看。”Jack递给酒保一张纸钞，金发青年接过钞票放进收银机里，歪头露出一个算是狡黠的笑容，“来庆祝的，Mate？”

“没错儿，我们的帅小伙儿Benjamin终于得到了他梦寐以求的位置，三年的不眠不休，值得一醉方休的，对不对？”Ed搭着Benjamin的肩膀，但是后者显然没有把注意力放在老友的任何一句话上。他看着酒保上扬的嘴角和充满笑意的蓝眼睛，干巴巴的词儿卡在喉咙里，一句话都说不出来。

“恭喜了，Ben，Cheers。”酒保将盛满shot的托盘递到他们面前的时候，冲Benjamin眨了下眼睛，那个狡黠的、像是大猫一样的笑容让经历过大风大浪的Hornigold先生有点儿血气上涌。

“Cheers。”他用只有自己能听到的声音说，朋友们互相恭喜调笑的声音都变小了，好像一瞬间整个酒吧里只剩下他和猫酒保两个人，他需要一杯酒，非常需要。但到最后他们每个人都喝多了，几乎摇摇晃晃站不起来的时候，他才想起来自己甚至不知道猫酒保的名字。

 

黑色的2008年让每个人都不好过，Ed勉勉强强能保住自己的位置，而Benjamin和Charles变成了待业在家的闲散人士。“现在知道住在一起的好处了吧？”Ed松了松自己的领带，脸上的疲惫渐渐被胡子挡住了，Benjamin真不知道这么一个大胡子怎么在华尔街这种堪比七海的地方找到工作的，现在人们开始称Ed为“黑胡子”，因为他和那个传说中的海盗一样，紧紧咬住对手，没有失败过。

“房租算是我欠你的，等我找到工作，你知道…”Benjamin烦躁地放下报纸，又刷新了一次自己的邮箱，依旧除了披萨店的打折券之外什么都没有。

黑胡子扬扬手表示不用提了，空气好像静止了下来，时间已经接近十二点了，但Benjamin却毫无睡意，他每天所能做的只是偶尔去去健身房，睡觉，看看报纸，刷新一下邮箱，仅此而已。

“我出去转转，你知道，找个地方喝两杯。”他站起来抓起外套，虽然快要入夏了，但是入夜之后还是蹿着冷风的，自从失业之后他一直都打不起精神，甚至让他忘了那只酗酒的野猫有多久没有来了。

“G’day，Mate。”就是这个声音让他想起到底有多久没有见到那位猫酒保的，Benjamin想着在吧台边儿上坐下来，抬头就看到猫酒保看着自己笑。老天，失业让我出现幻觉了嘛？他把脸埋进手掌里，深深吸了口气。

“过得挺糟糕的，嗯？每天都有失业的人来我这儿买醉，经济变差了，谁让我在下城区工作呢？”那个声音继续说：“好歹我还没失业，是不是？”

“……你。”失业的男人抬起头，觉得自己需要喝一杯，或者抽根烟，或者喝一整瓶。

“Edward Kenway。”猫酒保放下手里的杯子，拿出一瓶苏格兰酒，垂下眼睛，“如果这是你想问的。”

“Benjamin，Benjamin Hornigold。”他扬扬手，看着杯子被推到自己面前，再抬起头，Edward只是站在吧台后面的笑着擦杯子，他忍不住问：“有什么好笑的？”

“你的名字里有个Horny。”Edward颤抖着大笑出来，那个笑声让Benjamin的脸上也忍不住泛起笑容，好吧，生活也不算太糟。

 

他后来又见了Edward几次，在不同的酒吧，每次他看见Benjamin走进来，一个人或是和朋友，都会冲他眨眨眼，有时候甚至送他一两杯威士忌或是啤酒，你知道，在酒馆经理不在的时候，而Edward也再也没有喝多睡在Benjamin家门口过。

 

2009年初的时候，Benjamin终于找到了工作，在一家挺小的事务所做着一份比以前薪水低得多的工作，重新变回了朝九晚五的上班族，甚至不再有时间去酒吧喝一杯散散心，那是人心惶惶的2009年。

但是他在某个早上在公司楼下的咖啡厅再一次遇见了Edward，蓝眼睛的男人不再是猫酒保，而是猫咖啡师了，脸上多了胡茬，眼睛下面的黑色几乎清晰可见，不过不再有明显是斗殴留下的青紫痕迹，但那个笑容，那个明亮的笑容没有变过。

“真早啊，Ben，好久不见，想来点儿什么？”Edward冲他眨了眨一边儿的眼睛，露出那个他熟悉的狡黠笑容，继续说：“虽然我可能没法做出完美的拿铁或是卡布奇诺，但我可是做Flat White的专家。”

“那就一杯Flat White，外加一个贝果，谢谢。”他说，忍住那些淤积在胸口的疑问，比如你怎么会开始做咖啡了，你最近好吗，你很久没有出现在我家门口了，你还记得我吗，你还记得我吗，你记得06年初的那个吻吗，你有空吗，你愿意和我一起喝一杯吗。

“明智的选择，Ben。下一位，谢谢。”Benjamin走到一边，后来把咖啡和贝果送到他手里的是另一个褐色头发的姑娘，他看着她在Edward做咖啡的间隙问他“Jenny最近怎么样”，而后者露出一个疲惫的笑容。

Jenny？他的女朋友？未婚妻？妻子？他喝了一口咖啡，差点儿被烫到，或许应该收起那些胡思乱想了，生活还是要继续的，时间不会为了谁停下来，也不会为了某一个新年夜里雪中的亲吻停下来，不是吗？

“嘿！嘿！Ben！”Edward的声音在他走出店门没几步的传过来，Edward还戴着咖啡厅的蠢帽子和围裙，那顶帽子让他看起来更像是什么小酒吧的说唱歌手，他把两片饼干递给Benjamin，有点儿局促不安地开口：“我想问…有时间的话，我们一起喝一杯…怎么样？”

他只是愣了一下，突然觉得这是这么久以来他听到的最美妙的一句话。

 

——尾声——

“我就知道你永远都不会开口约我出去，就算我每次喝多都往你家走。”

“……我早该知道你不是什么乖巧的流浪猫，不过我一直想问的是，虽然这才是我们的第一次约会，但是，Jenny？”

“我女儿。”

“……你女儿？但是你…你看起来也就…20？”

“我24了，谢谢，我前妻去年去世了，所以我在抚养她。她今年4岁了，如果你想知道的话，再过两年就能上学了，你要看她的照片吗？她简直是我的小公主。”

“……我现在明白为什么Jack一直告诫我不要和有孩子的女士约会了。”

“你现在后悔了？”

“少说傻话，今晚去你家我还是我那儿？”

“你的名字里果然有个Horny。”

“……Fuck you。”

 

 

Fin.


End file.
